When load balancing multiple servers, the load balancer may distribute traffic across the servers evenly in accordance with a load balancing scheme. For example, if a load balancer load balances four servers, the load balance will try to give each server about ¼th of the network traffic. If a new server is added to the load balancing rotation, the load balancer may treat the new server like the other four servers and try to give the new server its allocation of the traffic immediately. This may not be desired as this may overload the new server.